Rotary mower decks typically have a single or multiple blade which cuts vegetation by the rotation of such blades in a controlled area such as underneath a mower deck. Typically, this mower deck includes a single discharge chute which faces either to the side or, occasionally, to the rear of the associated frame which supports same for travel over the ground. These mower decks need a large volume of air in order to provide for the movement of grass clippings underneath the deck and through the discharge chute. Typically, this volume of air is provided by having the lower lip of the lower deck spaced from the ground such that the needed air can travel between the mower deck and the ground before being passed through the discharge chute. However, this distance provides for a space wherein the noise of the blades can pass to the outside world and, in addition, limits the shortest length of cut for the blades.